It is long known to use corrugated collapsible containers in the form of cardboard boxes formed from a blank. The box has in its erected state at least five sides and in its collapsed state the box can either be unfolded and then folded over itself, i.e. double folded, or may be unfolded to return to the blank state. When the box is in its collapsed state a double folded device is advantageous since it takes up less space than the blank state. Hence, the disclosure refers in general to boxes that are collapsed into a double folded device, i.e. into a double folded state.
There are known many different ways to knock-down a box from the erected state to the collapsed state. For example, GB 559084 teaches to knock-down the box into a double folded state by folding two opposing side walls over a centrally placed fold line and GB231697 teaches to knock-down a box by folding a rectangular cuboid shaped box over two diagonally opposed fold lines positioned in line with the corners of the box. The rectangular box then makes its transition to collapsed state over a parallelogram shape so that, in its collapsed state, the double folded box comprises a front wall and a first side wall opposite a back wall and a second side wall.